


What's It Matter To You?

by Sebastian_txt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, but i mean i didn't write about the enemies part but they pissed, i'm gay this is gay, this is like after civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: they get together. i'm tired





	What's It Matter To You?

Tony slid out from under the machinery, looking up at the man standing in front of him. 

“What do you want, Rogers,” He says, bitterly as he washes his hands with a black and red cloth laid besides his empty water bottle. 

“You’ve been down here for three days, Tony, you have to sleep,” Steve offers a hand, the hint of worry in his voice nearly masked by the angry shadow he attempts to cast over the words, yet Tony sees through it, sighing. 

“What’s it matter to you?” He tries to be his normal, cocky self. However his voice is weak, teetering on the edge of sorrow. 

“Believe it or not, you’re my friend,” Steve says, watching Tony’s broken, brown eyes falter under a layer of greasy, dark hair that’s beginning to gray in some places. Steves hand is still out, “Let’s get you some food and into bed,” Tony finally takes the large hand Steve offers, letting go of the reluctance he had shown. 

“I’m also going to need a shower,” Tony mutters, as a wave of exhaustion hits him and he leans against Steve. 

“I can tell,” Steve chuckles, lowly, “is something wrong?” He asks as they reach the door to Stark’s apartment on the compound. Tony has been known to hide out in his lab, as he had been, under two circumstances, one being if he has a project he is incredibly excited about, or, two if he is really upset about something. 

“Oh,” Tony says, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, not the best idea on his part, he admits. He shrugs, “Pepper and I- we split,” Tony hadn’t quite planned on telling Steve this information, but he finds the words flow out of his mouth. Steve begins to apologize before Tony continues, “For good, this time,” He almost laughs, biting his lip, “it really is over,” he holds back tears as he turns into the apartment, trying to shut the door but Steve uses his arm to push through. 

“You can talk to me, if you-” 

“No, I’m just going to shower,” Steve nods, somehow knowing not to push this. 

“I’ll make up some food for you,” Tony waves in a gesture of thanks before disappearing for a mere twenty minutes into the sleek bathroom. 

When he emerges, Steve has laid out a sandwich containing some kind of meat that Tony doesn’t bother to check, and some chicken noodle soup. Steve sits at the end of the breakfast bar, sipping a mug of tea as he hands Tony another mug of the hot, sugary, soothing drink. 

Tony eats silently as Steve watches, sipping his tea. 

Tony and Steve begin to spend more time together after that. Tony starts to teach Steve about the new time and everything ‘important’ he missed, and Steve teaches Tony about everything he knows. Naturally, Stark already knows the vast majority of it, yet he often finds himself pretending that the information is new. 

One evening, as they sip from their respective glasses, Tony sighs, deciding to speak of the matter he had secretly been hiding. Not without dancing about it first, though. 

“You and Barnes, was that-” Tony runs a calloused hand over his tightly shaven beard, “Were you two like-” Tony is never lost for words, save for when he is around Steve, “together?”

Steve almost laughs, “No, never,” he shrugs, adding, “I had a thing for him since we were kids, it just never happened, I guess.” 

Tony smiles, the goal of the question was more to find which way, or ways, Steve swang. He thinks a moment, trying to conjure increasingly difficult ways to ask Steve the varying things he wishes he knew, mostly about the possibility of getting him on a date. 

As if reading his mind, Steve utters the stupid, yet personally meaningful, words that makes Tony feel the embarrassing red rush unto his face, “What’s it matter to you?”

“I-” For the second time in the evening, words fail the great Tony Stark, “I just, I was curious, is all,” Steve sighs, sitting back, almost disappointed. Neither of them are sure where to commence, both hiding the same, idiotic, feeling deep in their chests, behind their heavy, beating hearts. Tony looks up after an awkward moment, attempting to regain some of the suave he’s so well known for, “Do you want it to matter to me?” Steve grips the edge of the leather chair, leaning forward, ever so slightly. 

“A bit,” His voice comes out soft, sheepish, and anxious. He knows that, with his physical appearance, he should show more confidence in this department than even the man sitting across from him. Yet, in heart and even in his own conscious, he still feels like the tiny kid from Brooklyn who got his ass kicked in alleyways and had the most hopeless crush ever on his best friend. 

At this point, Tony has put his glass down and is leaning forward in his chair, as well. The men are still nearly a foot apart, yet they still feel this, some what odd, sense of intimacy. Tony places his hand over Steve's, brown glinting up at his shining blue ones. It had been nearly three months of the limbo between friendship and romance, neither of them possessing enough bravery to cross into the final stage. Without the assistance of Tony’s alcohol and Steve’s anxious exhaustion, it may have been months more before even a small step was taken. 

Tony moves slowly, but all too quickly is in front of Steve. Tony’s rough hand touches his cheek, tentatively. The blond man's mouth crooks into a small smile as he leans into the smaller hand. Stark moves forward, kissing him softly. Steve can’t help but chuckle against his mouth.

“What?” Tony is almost defensive, and who could blame him. Steve only laughs more. 

“It’s nothing,” He says between hiccuping giggles. 

“Well, clearly it’s something,” Tony says, sitting back on his heels as Steve commences to crack up a bit.

“I honestly don’t know,” He kisses Stark again, lightly, “I like you,” Tony giggles a bit at this as well and, for the first time in a long time, they’re both truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't like this one that much i'm sorry, man. 
> 
> request taken at https://sebastian-txt.tumblr.com/


End file.
